Diario
by ShopieB
Summary: Porque todos tenemos una historia de amor que compartir... y querido Diario esta es la mia... Entradas al diario compartido de grupo de amigas... - EdxBe DxBr EmxR
1. Balla y Edward

**Aclaración: los personajes no son míos, si no de S. Meyer...**

**Yo solo los tomo prestados para mis alocadas historias...**

**

* * *

**

Diario

**(Bella POV)**

Querido diario estoy de acuerdo con eso de que hace mucho no te escribía, pero últimamente no he tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo, hoy estoy feliz y toda la tristeza que haya tenido en los últimos años, se ha quedo en el pasado.

Para hacer el cuento más corto empecemos, por donde nos quedamos, hace por lo menos tres años atrás… Cuando mi vida era prácticamente normal.

Trabajaba como ayudante de Esme, en su oficina de decoración, para tener más dinero, en esa temporada lo conocí, Edward Cullen era el prototipo de hombre perfecto, con la misma imagen de cual Dios griego o escultura de Miguel Ángel; aunque al principio parecía que no nos llevábamos para nada bien, peleábamos en cada oportunidad que teníamos, mis amigas –Alice, Rose y Bree–, me decían que algún día terminaría con él, y yo obviamente insistía en que eso, no eran más que imaginaciones de ellas, puras tonterías; y que equivocada estaba.

Pues bien ellas tenían razón, como bien lo dice el dicho, _del odio al amor, solo un paso hay,_ pues mira que es completamente cierto, sin darme cuanta me fui enamorando del hijo de mi jefa en menos de seis meses.

Pasaron no me acuerdo con exactitud cuántos meses, cuando en un ataque de inspiración escribí un poema pensando en el, para mi mala suerte, Jessica me escucho cuando se los leía a Rosalie y Alice, y no sé como hizo, ese mismo poema cayó en sus manos, la muy malvada, se lo entrego, y para completar en mi cara, por más que le rogué, le suplique que me lo devolviera, que no lo leyera, no me hizo caso. Después de eso, me intente esconder, pero en un pueblo tan chico como Forks, eso es casi imposible.

A los dos días me llamo, me pregunto si podía pasar por mi casa, para hablar, yo con el corazón, latiendo a mil por hora, acepte. Cuando llego a mi casa esa misma tarde, no sabía ni siquiera de que hablaríamos, pero el ya estaba ahí, no había vuelta atrás, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él, nos sentamos en el porche de mi casa, hablando de cosas triviales, desde gustos de música, hasta comida, lo que más queríamos, a lo que más estábamos apegados, etc.

Cuando el toco el tema de quien me gustaba casi me da un paro cardiaco, me puse roja como un tomate, pero le confesé que había un chico que me gustaba, pero que lo más seguro es que eso no fuera así con él, el me conto que también tenía a una chica que lo traía de cabeza, ahí, mi mundo se vino abajo, el tenia otra, me arme de valor y le pregunte el nombre de aquella chica, y lo que jamás me imagine, es que aquella chica era yo, obvio, lo saque por deducción, ya que el no me dijo nombre, si no que, en el momento que me iba a decir su nombre se inclino y me dio beso, aunque no duro mucho, para mí fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, me dijo que eso aclaraba quien era, y yo aun mas roja que antes asentí.

Reconocí que el poema si se lo había escrito a él, y que de pronto algún día se lo mostraría, pero lo que menos quería, es que fuera de esa forma, pero igual ya lo había hecho, ya no me podía retractar.

Salimos un par de veces, y un sábado lluvioso como es la costumbre en Forks, el me propuso que fuera su novia, yo no cabía en mi de la felicidad y acepte.

Lástima que no todo es para siempre, por mi estúpida inseguridad acabé, con aquella hermosa relación, no duramos, ni un mes, sufrí, claro está que en silencio, porque en el fondo yo sabía, que había sido culpa mía el haber terminado, aunque el aseguraba que no, que eran otros los motivos de nuestra ruptura, yo no quería que mi vida fuera un engaño, pero él, obviamente lo quería así, porque, si no hubiera sido de esa forma lo más seguro es que desde el principio me hubiera dicho la verdad.

Obvio todo cambio entre nosotros, el no volvió a la oficina de Esme, solo por el hecho de, yo estar allí.

El día que cumplíamos un mes, yo no tenía trabajo, pero estaba tan aburrida en casa sin hacer nada, que decidí, ir a la oficina, para ver si podía ayudar en algo, obviamente no todo salió como planeaba, él estaba allí, y para el colmo de males, con otra chica mucho más guapa que yo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ya no tenía oportunidad con él nunca más.

Ese día llore en mi habitación, porque a pesar de todo yo lo seguía amando, aunque era obvio que el a mi no.

Intente olvidarlo, no lo voy a negar, Salí con varios chicos del instituto pero no paso de la primera cita, porque aunque me odiaba por eso, ellos nunca se acercarían, a lo que es Edward, y yo eso siempre lo iba a recordar.

Lo que más me reproche fue que en una de las fiestas que dio Alice, me pase un poco de copas y me bese con un chico, que estaba detrás mío en aquella fiesta, lo peor de todo fue, que justo en el momento que me bese con Tyler, estábamos enfrente de Edward, no hay que ser un genio, para saber que él lo vio todo.

Me sentí más estúpida que de costumbre, no quería salir, no quería hacer nada, de la vergüenza que sentía.

Pasaron meses, en los que yo solo añoraba que él fuera a buscar a Esme y poder contemplarlo desde la distancia –porque yo sabía que no hubiera sido capaz de hablarle–, pero era tan poco lo que podía observar de él, no era capaz de decir una frase coherente en su presencia, por lo cual deduzco que ante sus ojos yo era una completa estúpida.

Lo peor, fue en San Valentín, fue a la oficina a desearle feliz día a Esme, pero lo que no contaba es que fuera con esa chica, su novia, y aunque él no sabía, con eso destrozaba cada vez más mi roto y desdichado corazón.

Siguieron pasando semanas, en la que sufría en silencio por él.

En el cumpleaños de una amiga de la familia, en la cual obviamente Esme estaba invitada, se me ocurrió que tal vez, solo tal vez, el iría, pero pasaron una, dos, tres horas y el no apareció, es obvio que no quería ir, que tenia cosas más importantes, seguramente con su novia, como para ir a una celebración de ese tipo –y aunque no voy a negar que ese pensamiento me hizo daño, yo tenía claro que era lo más obvio del mundo–, así que me relaje por así decirlo, y en el peor momento de todos el apareció, y ahí mi mundo se vino abajo, como se le ocurría aparecer así de la nada. Después de peleas estúpidas entre Alice y yo, justo en frente de él, se me ocurrió llamar a Bree para pasar el rato y no pensar en Edward, pero ella no me contesto, por lo que me toco llamar a Rosalie, ella inmediatamente capto el mensaje y en el momento en que hablamos, el se fue, pero a mí eso no me importo, porque de todos modos, el y yo, no tendríamos nada, o de eso me quería convencer.

Paso un buen rato, en el que yo la pase pensando en él, cuando sentí que mis lagrimas no demorarían en aparecer, le pedí a Charlie que me llevara a casa, pues, estaba sin camioneta, cuando vi que él no se quería ir de la fiesta, le dije que no se preocupara, que le pediría a Alice que me hiciera el favor, y así lo hizo, de camino a casa ella me pidió que le contara porque estaba triste, y yo no le quise contar, ella noto mis pocas ganas de hablar y por extraño que parezca no insistió mas en el tema.

En casa me quería desahogar con alguien pero esta vez Rosalie no contesto. En mi habitación llore hasta que mas lagrimas no salieron.

Para mi buena suerte no me lo volví a encontrar, el se había ido a estudiar a la universidad de Seattle, por lo que de él no volví a saber, más de lo que a mis amigas se les salía de _casualidad_ cuando estaban conmigo.

Termine el instituto, yo me fui a estudiar a la universidad New York, allí intente por todos los medios, olvidarme de una vez por todas lo que había pasado en mi vida los últimos dos años.

Cuando yo creía que ya había superado todo lo que paso en Forks en mi época de instituto, los fantasmas del pasado me estaban atormentando.

Estando en mi pequeño apartamento encontré el único regalo que él me dio mientras fuimos novios, cuando le conté a las chicas, ellas me dijeron que lo tomara como una señal, según ellas por que algo iba a pasar si yo me ponía aquella cadenita, no sé cómo me deje convencer para colocármela, y así lo hice.

Días después estaba dando un paseo por Central Park, y por estar de elevada observando aquella cadenita, me choque con alguien, el color de inmediato se apodero de mis mejillas, pero cuando escuché esa melodiosa voz, aquel color se fue de inmediato. Era él, y yo no sabía qué hacer, tartamudeando le pregunte que hacía en NY y el me dijo que había pedido traslado en la universidad y se lo habían aprobado; yo en ese momento no sabía ni que sentir.

Me despedí de él, pensando que la ciudad era suficientemente grande como para no volver a encontrarme con él.

Los días pasaron y gracias a mi suerte, no me lo volví a encontrar.

En la universidad todo estaba igual, yo sabía por mis amigas que él estaba estudiando medicina, así que no había la más mínima oportunidad de encontrarlo en la facultad donde me encontraba yo.

Un día estaba en la oficina principal de la universidad acompañando a una de mis amigas, cuando el llego, me saludo, a lo cual se lo devolví.

Ese fue el primer encuentro, de los muchos que tuve de la manera más extraña. Días después me choqué con él, en la facultad donde dictaban música, después en la de diseño y en muchas otras facultades, y lugares de la universidad.

Un día en uno de nuestros extraños encuentros el me invito a tomar un café, en una cafetería cercana a la universidad, yo acepte, aunque algo dentro de mí, me decía que después de este encuentro todo saldría muy mal, o por lo menos algo cambiaria completamente.

Después de eso la pasamos muy bien, quedamos como amigos, ahí comprendí, que yo nunca me olvide de él, por el contrario, todavía sentía algo y muy fuerte por Edward.

El tiempo que fuimos amigos fue el más duro, para mí, no solo por que pasaba mucho tiempo con él, si no que veía como todas las chicas de la universidad le coqueteaban, y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, ya que él y yo solo éramos amigos.

Aunque en ocasiones yo lo notaba celoso, no ponía mucho cuidado, ya que para mí era solo mi imaginación, lo que teníamos él y yo, era solo amistad, solo eso, nada más.

Un día el me invito a cenar a la inauguración, de un nuevo restaurante, aunque me intente negar, me termino convenciendo.

Alice me arreglo muy bien, porque según ella, era lo mejor que me podía pasar, que seguramente Edward quedaría con ganas de volver conmigo, y yo no sé que mas.

En efecto cuando él me recogió quedo con la boca abierta. El restaurante era muy bonito, claro que la compañía lo hacía aun mejor.

Pedimos de cenar, y entre conversación y conversación, él me termino contando que, hacía mucho tiempo él tuvo una novia, con la cual no termino muy bien, pero que todavía la quería mucho, mi corazón se volvió a romper y todo por culpa de él, dejamos el tema ahí, por que el noto que no me simpatizo mucho que digamos.

Cuando me dejo en mi apartamento, antes de marcharse se despidió de mí con un beso muy corto en los labios, que me dejo en estado de shock, yo no supe lo que paso.

Cuando le conté a las chicas ellas me dijeron que lo más probable es que aquella ex novia, de la cual todavía estaba enamorado, podía ser yo, pero algo dentro de mi decía que no les podía creer, yo no me podía crear falsas ilusiones, solo porque si.

Los días pasaron y mi relación con el no cambio mucho, ninguno de los dos se atrevía hablar de lo que había pasado en la puerta de mi apartamento.

Una semana después estábamos dando un paseo por Central Park, cuando el toco un tema que yo llevaba evitando una buena cantidad de días.

No estaba preparada para que el me confesara el nombre de aquella chica de la cual él estaba enamorado. Me encaro y me dijo que esa chica era yo, que el aceptaba que había sido un idiota cuando terminamos, que no fue la mejor manera, que lo que debimos hacer primero fue haber hablado, pero que él no me dio esa oportunidad, yo me quede muda no sabía si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, o solo era una simple ilusión de mi cabeza, un sueño.

No había terminado de digerir aquella información, cuando volví a sentir sus dulces labio sobre los míos, no tarde más de dos segundo en reaccionar y devolverle aquel beso, nos separamos unos momentos por aire, pero después no volvimos besar, un beso cargado de furia, deseo, pasión, pero sobre todo amor.

En ese beso entregue todo lo que llevaba guardado por más de dos años, desde ese san Valentín que lo vi con esa otra chica.

Después de eso hablamos, aclaramos las cosas, y para mi alegría absoluta, volvimos a ser novios, olvidándonos de todo eso que había sucedido entre nosotros tiempo atrás…

_Como vez querido diario, me ha pasado demasiadas cosas desde la última vez que escribí en tus páginas, pero aquí te las resumo._

…_Bella…_

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos... por aquí yo otra vez, se me ocurrió escribir esto, un día que no tenía mucho para hacer...

**Ojala les guste...**

**Y si quieren puede leer mis otros fics...**

**Cualquier RR es bien recibido...**

**Diana.**


	2. Bree & Diego ?

**Aclaración los personajes no me pertencen, son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi divesion...**

**Dicen**

**(Marzo de 2005)**

Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio para olvidar…

Que lastima que eso no sea así.

Dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo…

No lo creo del todo cierto.

Dicen que la distancia es el olvido…

Pero yo estoy lejos de ti y no lo he podido lograr.

En fin dicen tantas cosas que no son verdad, las dicen como una forma de _remediar_ el dolor que se puede sentir al amar. Es una lástima que todo lo que dice la gente no es verdad, la mayoría lo dice y nunca han sabido lo que es amar, pero yo que he llorado y sufrido por ti, por tanto tiempo, se que todo eso no es más que falsas palabras que dicen y no logran calmar el dolor que siento cuando se que tú no estás.

Aunque no todo lo que dice la gente es mentira, también hay verdades…

Dicen que del odio al amor, solo un paso hay…

Y contigo es exactamente lo que sucedió.

Dicen que de amor no se puede morir…

Todo depende de cómo lo mires. Si eres inteligente eso no sucederá.

Dicen que mientras la persona a la que amas este bien, solo abra tranquilidad…

Eso puede ser cierto, si yo se que estas bien, yo estaré feliz por ti, pero eso no quiere decir que el dolor de mi corazón se merme o simplemente desaparezca.

Son muchas cosas las que se pueden decir, pero nada de esto puede calmar el dolor que hay en mi corazón, solo por el hecho de que no estás junto a mí, y esas palabras que dicen sin saber que son de verdad, porque nunca han sufrido por amor, nunca han sabido lo que es amar y nunca lo entenderán mientras crean que esas frases que no tiene razón.

Hay tanto que pensar, hay tanto que soñar, pero cuando me acuerdo de lo que he pasado junto a ti, no puedo evitar derramar una solitaria lágrima, que limpio inmediatamente. Yo se que fuimos algo en el pasado, que se quedo allí, como puede pensar que lo que había entre los dos fuera a durar más de lo que normalmente duran todas tus relaciones….

Hay que ser sinceros tu eres el chico Play Boy de instituto, como llegue a pensar que te fijarías en mi…

Vivimos hermosos momentos juntos, pero un día desapareciste, sin decirme nada mas, solo te fuiste y no supe que hacer…

Llegaban a mi mente infinidades de frases de amor que alguna vez me dijiste, frases que ciegamente creí, solo porque salían de tus labios, pero me equivoque, yo para ti no fui más que una simple prueba de tus amigos.

Pero tú que vas a saber de dolor, si tú nunca te has enamorado, tu solo ilusionas y luego rompes corazones, de acuerdo a tu apuesta del año.

Yo me entregue a ti, si saber que en ti no había amor hacia mí, después de todo lo que paso, no supe que hacer, al enterarme que yo no era tu _amor_, si no que era una más de tu larga lista de conquistas.

Mis amigas me dieron ánimos, pero eso era imposible cuando la poca autoestima que tenia, se había acabado, cuando tú me demostraste que conmigo solo saldrían si se es pagado en una apuesta.

Debo de creer que te burlaste de mí, que más quería yo… Si lo que más me decías es que me amabas, ese sentimiento que a mi parecer no se debe declarar, si en verdad no lo sientes, pero tú lo hiciste así, ¿y yo qué?

No tengo nada que hacer, más que esperar, que todo el dolor que tengo en mi corazón se acabe, se borre con el tiempo y con estar lejos de ti… Como dicen por ahí…

(Mayo de 2010)

Ha pasado un tiempo largo, ya no soy la chica ingenua que era en el instituto, el estar en la universidad, me ha madurado, claro no tanto como el hecho de enterarme lo que tú me habías hecho, enterarme de tú engaño, eso me enseño a no confiar en cualquiera, mis amigas me dicen que me volví fría y sin sentimientos, que parece que mi corazón estuviera hecho de piedra, o simplemente parece que no tuviera, claro que en parte ellas tienen razón, no tengo corazón, porque aunque me duela aceptarlo, mi corazón solo ha tenido un dueño, y ese eres tú, por tal motivo, al irte tú de mi vida, te lo llevaste y no me lo has devuelto.

Lo que más me recalcan mis amigas es que me convertí, en una réplica femenina de lo que tú eras en el instituto, engaño a pobres incautos que quieren tener algo conmigo, pero yo con ellos no, es más, solo salgo con ellos por diversión, algunas veces pienso que es una forma de venganza, al estar resentida contigo, intento desquitarme con los hombres, por lo que tú me hiciste, se que suena cruel y frívolo pero es en lo que me convertiste.

En mi interior sin que nadie se dé cuenta, deseo poder volver a verte, no sé, de pronto por masoquista, o porque quiero probar mi determinación, de odiarte…

Quiero saber que pasa, quiero volver a saber de ti…

Quiero que estés junto a mí….

Quiero saber lo que es tenerte aquí… (De nuevo)

Quiero superar este rencor…

Quiero saber lo que en verdad paso…

Quiero escucharlo de tus labios y no, de los demás, como en aquella ocasión…

Sé que Victoria no es de confiar pero fue la única que me supo dar razón de ti, después de tu partida.

Aunque lo que me dijo me partió el corazón, solo el hecho de que por ella me entere, me da la breve esperanza de que tal vez tú no me engañaste, como ella dijo que lo hiciste.

Que tal vez tú si sentías por mí, lo que decías sentir…

Pero como siempre, todo se que queda en un _tal vez_, o en frases sin sentido…

Recuerdo todo lo que me decían cuando tú partiste, para que no me deprimiera, o simplemente para darme ánimos de que todo saldría mucho mejor….

Pero que va, han pasado cinco años y lo único que encuentro de efectivo es escribir en las páginas de este diario, que mis amigas se están rotando…

Suena cómico que yo me desahogué en un diario….

Un diario que no solo es para mí, sino un diario en el cual también escriben mis amigas….

Según ellas es un _diario mágico_, pues aquella que escriba en el, sus deseos se harán realidad, lo cual es pura basura…

Ellas no han escrito sus anhelos, han escrito, todas aquella cosas buenas que les ha pasado, suena extraño, pero que se le va hacer.

Creo ser yo la única que no escribirá una historia de amor con un feliz final, lo mío ni siquiera es una historia de amor, lo mío desde el principio fue una farsa y solo refleja mi mala suerte sentimental…. O que más se podría esperar, no soy de buenas en esto, ni siquiera soy buena redactando, es mas creo que lo que hago es basura… lo hago porque mis amigas casi me obligaron, lo hago porque no tengo más de otra…

Así que como terminaría esta entrada…

Ah… Si... Diría lo siguiente:

_Querido diario, eso es todo por hoy, cuando tenga tiempo volveré a escribirte…_

_Bree…_

* * *

Hola aqui llegue con este nuevo escrito...

originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot de Bree y Diego ( amo esa pareja desde que me lei la segunda vida de Bree Tanner)

pero por falta de tiempo no he podido escribir... ni en esta ni enlas otras... asi que lo que hice fue ponerlo como una entrada mas al diario...

claro esta que si les gusta me lo hacen saber...

y si tengo tiempo puedo sacar una historia corta... con base a lo que ya escribi...

como si esto fuera solo el prologo...

* * *

En parte este lo hice por que hoy es mi cumpleaños... y queria que tuvieran algo mio en mi cumple...

ojala hubiera sido mejor... pero el tiempo no me alcanza para nada ultimanete...

ojala perdonen, la redaccion de este cap es una ... pero fue lo que mejor me salio...

intentare actualizar mis otras historias mas adelante...

* * *

y por ultimo me gustaria que apayaran EL deseo de una Cancán en el Season Cullen Contest...

el link de la historia y del contest en mi profil...

* * *

Diana!


	3. Emm y Rose

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer. el resto es mio... jeje**

**

* * *

**

Otra que cayó en el grupo

**(Rosalie POV)**

Que se puede esperar cuando eres conocida como la princesa de hielo….

Mi vida fue relativamente perfecta hasta que termine el instituto, bueno ni tanto, porque por más que me pregunten cual ha sido la época que más he disfrutado, no voy a dejar de responder que la universidad.

Mi historia es corta pero casi única, bueno lo digo relativamente hablando…

Pensando en las relaciones de mis amigas he llegado a una conclusión,

Y eso me lo ha repetido en más de una ocasión Bree, _del odio al amor, solo un paso hay_, he decidido que esa es la frase de mi grupo de amigos, por favor, Bree con su único amor, cuando todavía tenía un corazón, su relación empezó así, se odiaban hasta morir, no había día en el que no pelearan y a ella no le importaba si se ganaba al la mayoría del equipo de las porristas en su contra, por decirle cosas no muy apropiadas al Play Bloy, del instituto, y después de eso como terminaron, supuestamente enamorados, pero todavía no le perdonamos a Diego que el haya hecho sufrir, a Bree como le hizo sufrir, conclusión su relación termino un poco mal…

Bella por otro lado, su relación no empezó muy diferente a la de Bree y Diego, ella y Edward no se podían ni ver, aunque no peleaban todos los días como los otros dos, no perdían oportunidad para insultarse o mencionar lo mal que les hacia encontrarse, ¿para qué? Para terminar más enamorados, que protagonistas de novela mexicana –no digo que sea malo, pero es verdad–.

¿Y yo? Bueno al principio me confundí demasiado, con mis amigos de la facultad lo pasaba genial, claro no tanto como con mis amigos de toda la vida, los que conocí desde niños y con los que fui al instituto, pero bueno con Paul, Riley, Félix, Kate y Maggie, con ellos la pasaba fenomenal, en parte gracias a ellos mi vida en la universidad fue de lo mejor, claro no todo es como nos gustaría que fuera, había alguien a quien odiaba con todas las fuerzas que tenia, se creía el mejor, y el mas irresistible, puras patrañas.

Cuando se entero de que yo no me la pasaba botando la baba por él, me perseguía, prácticamente me acosaba, ya que según él solo necesitaba una cita conmigo, para que yo cayera rendida a sus pies, bueno textualmente esas no eran sus palabras, pero algo así.

Yo como siempre, dando de qué hablar me negaba, las demás chicas de la facultad que suspiraban con solo verlo pasar a lo lejos me miraban como si tuviera tres ojos en la frente.

Maggie y Kate me decían que yo tarde o temprano terminaría cayendo en sus redes, a lo cual yo negaba con una estupenda carcajada, dándoles a entender que eso lo único que causaba era gracia.

Cuando Alice, Bella y Bree se enteraron, siempre me decían y me repetían, que él y yo terminaríamos juntos, Bella a estas alturas se ponía a ella de ejemplo, y sin más Bree le seguía, me decía que por muy mal que su relación con Diego acabo y que el resto de sus relaciones no eran más que un juego, ella en el fondo creía que yo terminaría con él, Alice me decía que aunque ella nuca ha estado en una relación parecida, las apoyaba y que no debería de apostar contra ella.

Con el pasar del tiempo me fui acostumbrando –debo de admitirlo– a pelear con él, me llamaba todos los días a preguntarme lo mismo, y yo siempre le contestaba lo mismo, es mas en el fondo siempre esperaba su llamada solo para pelear, aunque eso ninguno de mis amigas se entero.

Un día como cualquier otro tanto las chicas como los chicos me advirtieron que o le daba una respuesta o él se terminaría cansando de rogarme, que como todo hombre no le gustaba recibir desplantes y que él a mí ya me había aguanto demasiados, no sé si es que hicieron un trato, o qué diablos, por que los muy malditos, acertaron, después de haber tenido la misma conversación tres veces –una con Maggie y Kate; otra con Félix, Riley y Paul; y la ultima con Bree, Bella y Alice–, la cantidad de llamadas por parte de él, mermaron considerablemente.

Empeñada en que eso no me afectara, decidí salir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, en el me encontré a Royce mi ex-novio de la secundaria, me invito a cine, yo gustos acepte, ya dentro del teatro, alcance a vislumbrar a Emmett con su hermana, me hice la desentendida y me dedique a pasarle bien con Royce, en ese momento el pesado de McCarthy, no iba a ocupar ni un solo espacio de mi mente.

La expresión de furia que él tenía en el rostro, era impagable, claro que yo no hacía nada para que esa expresión cambiara, es más, creo que antes la alentaba.

Siguieron pasando los días y momentáneamente me encontraba con Royce y salía, cuando recibí la llamada, para la cual me habían prevenido semanas atrás y yo ni caso había hecho.

Emmett me llamo y me dijo que se había cansado de perseguirme, que se había cansado de rogarme, que se había cansado de intentar salir conmigo, y que se había cansado de los mil y un desplantes que yo le había hecho, no solo a solas, si no también frente a muchos de la facultad y la universidad, mi ego y mi orgullo salieron y le conteste que me parecía muy poco por parte de él, llamarme a terminar conmigo, algo que nunca había empezado, y que en el caso en el que yo lo hubiera aceptado, no me hubiera gustado que en el momento de terminar con aquello lo hubiera hecho por teléfono, que me alegraba el haberlo ignorado todo el tiempo, porque no concebía la idea de que alguien tuviera tan pocos pantalones para terminar una relación por este medio, le dije muchas cosas, de las que en este momento me arrepiento, pero, como bien dice el dicho, jamás se borra la palabra dicha, o como sea, esa es la idea; las cosas entre él y yo no quedaron muy bien que digamos, y en esa época, para mí era normal, pues según yo, lo odiaba.

Inmediatamente colgué recibí una llamada de Kate, hable con ella por lo menos media hora, le conté, lo que había pasado con Emmett, minutos atrás, ella me escucho pacientemente, para después decirme, que aunque yo no lo aceptara, y que con lo que le acaba de contar había confirmado sus sospechas, yo enserio sentía algo por Emmett, la critique, las desmentí y le colgué…

Al cabo de un rato me encontré con Bella, a ella también le comente lo sucedido, y ella me contesto que a mí no solo se aplicaba aquel dicho que dice: _del odio al amor solo un paso hay_, sino que también se le puede agregar: _no se sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierdes_, la mire como si tuviera dos cabezas, ella no podía estar insinuando lo que me había dicho Kate, y al parecer, era así.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso con exactitud, No sé cuánto tiempo me demore en aceptar, que sin querer me había enamorado de Emmett McCarthy, no sé que ni como paso, solo sé que sucedió, Bella, Bree y Kate, fueron las que me abrieron los ojos, no le quería contar a Maggie ni a Alice, porque ya sabía que de ellas no recibiría apoyo, si no el típico discurso titulado _te lo dije_ y no lo quería oír.

Definitivamente apenas vi perdido a Emmett me di cuenta que enserio lo quería, y más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

La depresión en la que estaba sumida, era solo de mi la puerta de mi habitación para adentro, nadie a excepción de las doble B, y Kate sabían.

En la universidad todo era mucho más duro, o bueno por lo menos para mí, yo tenía que disimular que lo que pasar con Emmett me traía sin cuidado, pero para mi mala suerte, el mundo conspiraba en mi contra, o bueno por lo menos él, ya que cada conquista que el tenia, la tenía que pavonear en frente mío como un trofeo.

Estuve aguantando eso, por lo menos un año, hasta que explote no aguante mas, y me valió un soberano pepino lo que las demás personas pensaran de mi.

En una actividad que realizo la facultad de Ingeniería Mecánica –en la cual estudiábamos Emmett y yo–, el apareció con la peliteñida oxigenada que tenia por _novia_, mejor dicho con la chica de turno. Juro que lo intente, conté hasta diez –por lo menos cien veces–, realice todo tipo de técnicas de relajación que me habían enseñado, y que Kate me decía en ese momento, pero la peliteñida esa, me caía demasiado mal, no sé de donde saque fuerzas, o bueno si, de la rabia contenida durante un año, me arme de valor, me dirigí a paso lento pero decidido hasta él, aparte de su lado a la zorra esa que tenia por novia, y ante la fija mirada de todos los presentes, lo bese, dejándolo no solo a él, sino también a más de uno completamente sorprendidos, lo que si no me esperaba fue, que después de que él se recompusiera del shock, me correspondiera.

Fue un beso cargado de furia, pasión y lo más extraño –bueno por mi parte no, si no para mi sorpresa por parte de él– amor.

_Pensé que nunca descubrirías lo que sientes por mí_.

Fue lo primero que me dijo cuando dejamos de besarnos.

Sonara a telenovela, pero solo le sonreí, y después de eso estamos juntos, sin que nadie nos separe, y pobre la que se le acerque a mi osito Emm.

_Ya vez porque te digo, o más bien te escribo, prácticamente todas mis amigas y yo, hemos empezado las relaciones con nuestros novios es una pelea que ninguno quiere perder, ¿Para qué? Para que al final de cuentas, ambos terminemos dando nuestro brazo a torcer y terminemos juntos, como protagonistas de comedia romántica, huy ya pase de novela a película, bueno que más da, hay veces que lo que siento por Emmett, no me deja pensar con claridad, como hoy que me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él, algo que me hizo realmente feliz, felicidad que se que en verdad va durar mucho tiempo._

_Bueno diario, por hoy ya no escribo nada mas, mi historia de amor, ya la relate, ojala seas tan mágico como dice Bella que eres._

_PD: si en verdad lo eres, no dejes que Bree sufra más._

_Hasta pronto diario._

_Rosalie._

_

* * *

_Hola aqui con una nueva entrada del diario, se me vino a la mente y lo mejor fue escribirla...

Espero que les guste, no muy despejada la mente el día de hoy pero si no la hacia, no me dejaria trabajar en el resto...

* * *

Para las que quieran, pueden darce una pasadita por mi OS o por mis historias, aunque no esten terminadas

y depronto me pueden dar ideas nuevas...

si les gusta alguna pueden votar en mi profil por cual de las dos deberia terminar primero...

* * *

Y ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, tengo un OS llamado _**Un Amor Inmortal**_, participando en el Halloween Cullen Contest

La historia y el link del contest en mi perfil, las votaciones se abren el 7 de este mes, si les gusta ojala me apoyen!

* * *

Ahora si, nos leemos despues, creen q meresco un Review?

Diana


End file.
